


It’s always been her

by TellerFord13



Series: Sons of Anarchy One Shots [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sons of Anarchy-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerFord13/pseuds/TellerFord13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment Jax Teller decides to man up and tell his best friend he loves her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are a collection based off the world we created called "Mo Astor," Though you don't need to read that story for the one shots but we highly encourage it! We've been told It does add something special to the one shots. 
> 
> "Mo Astor,"  
> Holding the heart of a Son is nothing short of magic. Raised for days on the road and loyal to the club first, their life is harsh. The love of a good woman goes along way. 1st nine royalty, Harley "Lee" Grazer and Grim Bastards princess, Journee "Nee" Rhyther will show Jax and Chibs they aren’t just any girl.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7507252/chapters/17065762

****

 

**_(credits of Gif given where credit due. We just found them searching on Google)_ **

**_That moment Jax Teller decides to man up and tell his best friend he loves her._ **

> **It’s always been her…Part 1**

I study the woman who’s come to mean everything to me and try to unglue my tongue from the roof of my mouth. I’m good at sweet talking people into things. It comes naturally with the Teller charm, but this is entirely different.

I’m not conning or persuading some girl I could give two shits about; I’m opening up to my best friend. If I fuck this up, I’m going to ruin one of the longest friendships I’ve had.

“What?” She tilts her head and studies my face trying to read me.

Unable to find the right words, or hold back my emotions, I rush forward and cup her face, pressing our lips together. She gasps, and breathes my name. I love the sound.  I take advantage of the opening and slip my tongue inside her mouth. She’s spun sugar melting on my tongue. I move my head, trying to get a better sample.

Her tongue brushes against mine, and we’re a flurry of movement as I lift her into my arms, and she winds her lithe limbs around me. She’s so strong, yet soft and feminine at the same time. Her scent is spiced citrus. I press her into the wall of my house.

She rolls her hips and I can’t hold back my moan. This is the way we were always meant to be. I never want to let her go. I pull back and study her flushed face, struck dumb. This is more than lust or attraction; it’s forever. I’ve spent so long chasing that high you get in a relationship only to discover it was waiting for me to see.

“What?” She pants.

“It’s always been you.”

“Jax,” she shakes her head. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it. I couldn’t take it.”

I shake my head and cup her face. “All this time I’ve been wasting looking when there was never anything better.”

“What are you saying, Jax?”  She’s going to make me spell it out. I smirk. It’s typical her, calling me out and forcing me to communicate.

“I’m sorry I kept us apart for so long, darling,” I say finally able to see what others did. This is why my mom’s been pushing us together for so long.

“If this is pretty words to get into my pants, save it. I’m not one of your crows—

“No, you’re not. I wasn’t ready until now, and that’s on me. It took me longer to grow up then it did you. But now I’m here, and this is happening. We are happening.”

Silence lasts a heartbeat. “We are?”

“Yes, babe.” I squeeze her hips. “You okay with that?”

She grins and nods her head, sending her silken locks dancing around her slender heart-shaped face.

“Hell yeah.”

She buries her fingers in my hair and pulls me to her. I pull her to me and cup her ass, rubbing her up and down the length of my cock. We haven’t even taken our clothes off, and I’m ready to explode in my pants. I walk us backward toward my room. Our mouths never stop devouring. I fall back onto the bed with her on my chest. She grinds into me, and I grasp her sweet hips.

 My phone rings, and she groans.

“Fuck.”

She rolls off me. “Go ahead and answer it.”

“Hello,” I bark.

“Need you at the club house, brother,” Opie says.

“I’ll be there.”

I hang up and let my head fall onto the bed. “We’re continuing this tonight.”

“I’ll be here, ready and waiting,” She promises.

(If you like this imagine come and check out the story we have going for this world. [http://archiveofourown.org/works/7507252/chapters/17065762](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7507252%2Fchapters%2F17065762&t=MmEzNTExZWUyZmY4Yzc5ZjcwNjBiM2IzMjM3ZDJiNDc0MjBiZWVlYixXcFlDY2FBVw%3D%3D) and let us know what you think in the comments! Comment fuel our writing fuel!) 


	2. Part 2

****__

 

**_(credits of Gif given where credit due. We just found them searching on Google)_ **

**_That moment Jax Teller decides to man up and tell his best friend he loves her._ **

> **It’s always been her…Part 2**

I drag my ass into the house around two, hopeful that I’ll get to continue to finalize shit with her, but expecting the worse.

_The club can be the biggest cock block_. The hallway is dark, but she left a light on in the kitchen for me.

I smile.

_She’s always been thoughtful like that._   
  
“Took you long enough.” 

I glance up and my draw drops.

Her tanned, toned body is barely covered in a tiny red G-string and a matching bra.

I can see her stiff nipples through.

She slips her hand into her panties and rubs her clit with a moan.

“I been keeping myself warmed up for you.” 

“Jesus.”  

I slip off my cut, place it on the chair and strip down in record time.

_I feel like I been waiting my whole life for this moment._

  
“I see you did the same,” she purrs starring at my cock.

It twitches in response to her gaze, straining to escape my boxers.

I wonder if she’s a witch, casting a spell on me.

She’s always been outspoken, but the aggression has never been directed toward me sexually before.

_I like it._

I laugh.

“You’re a little hell cat aren’t you?”   
  
She crooks her finger.

“Come and find out.”

  
She turns and I see her high, tight ass in all its glory.

I slap her firm globes and admire the slight give.

She gives a little squeak that tells me she loves it.

I admire the redness that appears.

_I’m going to figure out all the things that make her toes curl, later.  Right now all I can think about is being inside her._

She leads me to the bed and sinks onto the edge.

  
“Come to mama, sexy.” 

I love her playful seduction. It’s a nice change from all the porn star fake moans and screams bullshit I’m used to.

She hooks her thumbs into my boxers and pulls them down. 

“I knew you were working with something in those baggy jeans.” She palms my base and strokes me.

My eyes drift half shut as I let her examine me.

She leans forward and takes my crown between her pink lips. 

“Fuck.” 

“Yes, you are,” She hums as she sucks me in deep.

I pump into her mouth, but my eyes are glued to her crystalline gaze.

I nearly come down her throat from the intensity of our connection. 

“You keep this up, and it won’t last very long, darling.” 

She releases me with a pop. “Condom?” 

“In the drawer. Do we need them when it’s going to be just us?” 

“Until you get tested, yes. Then we can have all the fun we want; I’m on the three-year arm implant.” 

My tip leaks thinking about being inside her pussy bare. It’d been a long time since I did that on purpose. 

“Like that do you?” she asks. 

“I like a lot of things about you.” 

I kiss my way down her neck, savoring the clean, fresh taste of her soft skin as I remove her bra.

I toss it across the room and go to my knees on the bed, sucking a full mound into my mouth as I roll its twins nipple between my thumb and pointer finger.

She arches rubbing her wet pantied pussy against my waist.

I reach between us and touch her through the sticky silk. 

She whimpers. “Jax.” 

I nod my understanding unable to speak around the emotion clogging my throat.

_This has been a long time coming._

I snap her underwear.

  
“I’ll buy you more. Lots more,” I whisper as I move down the bed, taking in her flushed skin.

“You are so damn beautiful, darling.” I go to my knees, nudge her thighs apart with my shoulders and spread her slick lips.

I circle her swollen clit admiring her glistening pink folds.

I dive in, licking a path up her slick cleft as I savor her salty sweet flavor.

I can’t remember the last time I gave a girl head. 

I damn sure wasn’t doing it to the crows who get passed around.

She buries her fingers in my hair and I tease her bundle of nerves as I spell out my name with my tongue.

_I’m going to ruin her for everyone ever again tonight and mark her as mine._

She rolls her hips, and I grip her inner thighs pinning her down. 

Her breath catches and I smile as I suck her clit into my mouth.

She bucks, going wild as she fucks my face.

I hum, alternating between flicks and sucking.

Her muscles tremble, and she pulls at my hair as she screams out my full name.

Her legs go limp, and I pull back licking my lips.   
  
“I’m never going to get enough of the way you taste.”   
  
“I need you inside me now.”   
  
I reach over her to grab the condom she placed on the dresser, and rip it open with my teeth.   
  
She takes it from me and eases it onto my aching cock.

I grunt as her cool hands roll the rubber down.

  
I position myself and push inside her slowly.

Her walls flex around me greedy for my length.

“Shit. So tight.” I work my way in and out, enjoying her wet heat, and snug fit.

We strike up a steady pace. 

“Oh, Jax, yes.” 

I bottom out, tapping her cervix, and she purrs like a cat.

_My girl likes a little pain with her pleasure._

Her walls flex around me.

Her body tenses, and I know she’s close.

I increase my speed, gritting my teeth to hold back my orgasm.

_She goes first._

  
“Jax I- I’m going to,-Oh, OH!”

  
“Do it for me, babe,” I growl.

  
She lets go, taking me over the edge as I shoot my seed into the condom like a fucking rocket at lift-off.

~~~~~

(If you like this imagine come and check out the story we have going for this world. [http://archiveofourown.org/works/7507252/chapters/17065762](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7507252%2Fchapters%2F17065762&t=MmEzNTExZWUyZmY4Yzc5ZjcwNjBiM2IzMjM3ZDJiNDc0MjBiZWVlYixXcFlDY2FBVw%3D%3D) and let us know what you think in the comments! Comment fuel our writing fuel!) 


End file.
